


Missão : O sabor de um beijo

by Hilla_Dawn



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, POV Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Soft Loid Forger | Twilight
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilla_Dawn/pseuds/Hilla_Dawn
Summary: Essa era um curiosidade que Yor só sabia de leituras de revistas e conversas soltas.Qual era o sabor de um beijo? Teria mesmo o gosto de marinada?Para a sorte dela seu marido estava disposta a lhe mostrar.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Kudos: 7





	Missão : O sabor de um beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente estava inspirada e com muita vontade de escrever momentos assim, do casal Folger. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! E que tenham iniciado o ano de 2021 super bem!
> 
> Missão 12 e 13 / mangá
> 
> Postada também no Social Spirit

Missão: O sabor de um beijo

Yor tinha lido em algum lugar que os primeiros beijos tinham o gosto de limão. Então ela sabia que poderia ter o gosto parecido com uma marinada, certo? Errado. Ela não sentiu gosto nenhum. Ao menos não no começo. Tudo o que ela sentia era os lábios de seu marido pressionados de leve sobre os delas. Macios? Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Loid aplicou um pouco mais de força fazendo a cabeça de Yor se mover para trás. 

Loid foi um pouco mais além e separou os lábios de leve para conseguir uma reação de Yor. Não que fosse essa sua intenção, claro. Mas Yor reagiu. Se Loid fez ela deveria também, certo? Relaxando os lábios pressionados ela os separou só o suficiente para que os de Loid já um pouco abertos pudessem capturar o lábio inferior. E ele o fez. O estômago de Yor se torceu e o ar ficou preso em seus pulmões por breves segundos.

Loid aproveitou a abertura para aprofundar o beijo. Yor não se afastou quando sentiu os lábios do marido, apenas cedeu quando ele exigiu que seus lábios se abrissem mais. 

Agora Yor sentia o macio. O ar entrando desesperado mas não saindo, uma vibração fluindo por seu corpo e saindo por seus lábios quando Loid os soltou por breves segundos para girar de leve a cabeça para o lado. O som a lembrou do ronronar de um gato. E Yor se preocupou de ter feito algo errado, o constrangimento sumindo, não quando ela estava descobrindo novas coisas. Mas ela ter feito algo errado não parecia ser o caso. Loid estava pressionando os lábios contra os dela novamente, não os abrindo como antes. Mas era bom de todo modo.

Yor apenas notou que uma das mãos de Loid estava sobre seu braço quando ele deu espaço o suficiente para ambos soltarem o ar. Talvez ela tenha sentido um aperto de leve momentos atrás, mas não deu atenção. A mulher abriu os olhos devagar. Loid já a olhava, azuis brilhando e o peito subindo e descendo. Yor apertou os lábios.

_ Sabor… _ Ela soltou, franzindo as sobrancelhas ainda pressionando os lábios, o fantasma mandando as sensações do beijo para seu cérebro guardar.

Loid ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele estava tentando regular a respiração, tinha sido pego desprevenido com o beijo. Não tinha notado que estava tão… necessitado. Uma de suas mãos ainda estava agarrada a Yor e ele não estava pretendendo tirá-la de lá tão cedo. A outra estava fechada num punho comprimido contra o sofá. Ele deveria ter achado uma esposa menos atraente. Seu corpo simplesmente não escutava os comandos simples que ele lhe mandava. Solte Yor. Se desculpe. Não continue.

_ Não… têm, sabor? _ Yor repetiu. O olhar enevoado questionando o marido que parecia confuso. _ Loid, não tem gosto. _ Yor explicou. 

Sua mente esquecendo que acabará de dar seu primeiro beijo. Em seu falso marido. Ela estava confusa e queria respostas mais do que tudo. Loid era o único que poderia dá-las. Embora ele não estivesse em condições de elaborar uma resposta para o questionamento confuso de sua esposa. Não quando os lábios antes pintados estavam borrados, as bochechas coradas e tão perto que Loid sentia o calor de seu corpo. Muito menos quando ela inclinou a cabeça, lhe dando a visão de seu pescoço fazendo seus pensamentos correrem.

_ Hum… _ Loid tentou. Sabor, certo? Ela deveria estar se referindo ao beijo. Ele sentia o gosto do batom dela. _ O beijo? _ Foi tudo que seus lábios conseguiram formular, pressionando-os para manter os resquícios do batom ali.

_ Sim! Deveria ter gosto… de… limão? Certo? _Yor passou a língua por seus lábios, procurando. Alheia a reação que isso causou em seu marido, fazendo a respiração engasgar em seu peito.

O espião viu a oportunidade. No momento ele era incapaz de se afastar, todo seu autocontrole e as mil e uma desculpas elaboradas para ir para o quarto (ao banheiro) foram jogadas pela a janela assim que Yor lambeu os lábios. No momento ele não era Twilight, espião da Wise numa missão para preservar a frágil paz de dois países. Nem Loid Folger, psiquiatra, pai e marido perfeito. Ele era puro homem. Puro desejo de mais. Pura provocação. Ele queria ver até onde a inocência de Yor iria. Ela reagiu de uma maneira tão inesperada que Loid queria mais. 

_ Ah, sim. _ Loid se inclinou, a mão antes em punho abrindo e fechando, e a que estava no braço de sua esposa indo até sua nuca, de forma lenta. Yor corou, agora parecia sua esposa.

O homem chegou próximo o suficiente, o olhar intenso indo dos olhos entreabertos de sua esposa aos lábios. Quando ele roçou apenas e se afastou, Yor foi atrás, os lábios abertos como para pedir algo. Loid encaixou os dele nos dela o ar parado ao redor deles indo embora. Loid não pediu permissão, apenas usou sua língua para provocar a de Yor. O gosto do chá que ela estava tomando antes bem presente. Um gemido mudo estremecendo ambos os corpos.

Yor aprendia rápido. Ao menos no quesito de se movimentar ela era tão habilidosa que ninguém faria frente com ela. Nem mesmo Loid. Assim que o choque de ter a língua de seu marido dentro de sua boca passou, sua própria língua ganhou vida própria, se juntando com a de Loid por um momento para ir fazer sua própria exploração. 

As mãos dela já tinham ganhado vida. Uma na nuca do marido as unhas arranhando a pele sensível e puxando os poucos fios ali. A outra mão apoiada no sofá. As mãos de Loid tinham feito um caminho diferente, seguravam a cintura da mulher para manter um espaço seguro, quando inconscientemente ela tentou o colar com o dele.

Yor agora sentiu. O gosto. E não tinha nada haver com limão.

Eles se separaram apenas porque os pulmões imploraram por ar. Yor descansou as mãos nos ombros do marido, arfando. Loid desgrudou as mãos dos quadris de Yor, as palmas quentes e suadas. Sua mente treinada exigia que ele colocasse uma distância segura do alvo. Mas se seu corpo recebeu, ignorou.

_ Então… qual o gosto? _ Rouca. A voz de Loid estava rouca. Uma eletricidade correu pela a pele de Yor. Ela ainda arfava. Seus olhos encaravam o peito do marido que subia num ritmo frenético. 

Yor tentou acalmar o coração. Seu cérebro tinha desligado em algum momento, e ela só recebia comandos simples. Normalmente voltados ao que fazer com o marido. Mas ela respondeu a pergunta, afinal Loid tinha a ajudado. Seria grosseria não responder, certo?

_ Café… _ Loid franziu as sobrancelhas. Yor subiu o olhar para ele, a face ruborizada.

Claro, eles estavam conversando antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Yor tinha deixado Ania na cama e Loid feito um café para poder se manter acordado memorizando os detalhes de sua missão de amanhã. Um café forte, do modo que ele gostava. Embora depois de tanto beber o de Yor, tenha sentido o gosto estranho no começo. 

Ele estava na segunda xícara enquanto lia o jornal quando Yor voltou. Sorrindo. Ele ofereceu a ela café. Ela recusou. Ela foi fazer chá. Sentou ao seu lado. Ela lhe fez uma pergunta. Ele respondeu. Eles conversaram. Como diabos eles acabaram se beijando então? Ele não tinha esses dados. Seu relatório estava incompleto. Ele poderia cogitar Yor tê-lo drogado, mas ele mesmo tinha feito seu café. E esse tipo de suspeita sobre sua esposa já tinha sido eliminada.

_ Então têm gosto de café… _ Yor murmurou. O olhar voltado para a xícara agora fria na mesa. As sobrancelhas franzidas como se estivesse fazendo algum cálculo importante.

Twilight tinha sido elogiado por suas performances nas missões. Pelas parceiras que ele tivera em algumas destas. Mas nunca lhe falaram que seu beijo tinha gosto de café. Já disseram que ele beijava bem. Já até confessaram seu amor após ele dar um de seus beijos treinados. Mas aquele não tinha sido um beijo treinado. Foi apenas um beijo. Um que ele queria. Beneficiava sua missão? Sim. Mas naquele momento sua missão estava em segundo plano.

_ Yor…? _ Ele estava calmo o suficiente agora para pensar. A mulher o olhou, os olhos carmesins cintilantes como se tivesse resolvido algo, as bochechas coradas e os lábios… _ Só tem gosto de café porque eu estava bebendo café.

Yor fez uma cara chocada, para um vermelho pintar sua pele branca. Ela tirou suas mãos de cima de Loid, finalmente constrangida do que tinham acabado de fazer. Nada daquilo fazia parte do acordo deles. Como e porquê tinham acabado ali?

_ S-sinto muito Loid! Isso… foi r-rude?! _ Yor agitou-se mudando o peso do corpo do sofá. _ Aaaaaah o que… ? E-eu…? N-...

Loid riu baixinho. Isso atraiu o olhar de Yor, que tinha descoberto um ponto muito interessante pela a casa que parecia pular para qualquer canto, menos para o marido. Yor esperava um olhar de desaprovação, mesmo que soubesse que seu marido havia participado do ato tanto quanto ela. Mas ele não era assim, era respeitoso demais. Respeitoso o suficiente para não seguir a linha de pensamentos indecentes de Yor. Ela gemeu resignada. 

Por ter acabado? Pelo o riso de Loid ter esquentado tudo nela? Por talvez seu marido nunca mais querer tocar ela daquela forma? Ela queria? Ele queria? Céus, Yor estava a ponto de correr da sala e anunciar o divórcio quando Loid fez algo inesperado. Os lábios dele a tocaram. Não houve pressão, apenas tocaram os céus. Seus olhos estavam abertos, ainda a encaravam. Yor arregalou os dela em surpresa, mas não se afastou. Tudo calou. Ele se afastou dela. 

_ Esse foi o primeiro. _ Foi o que Yor falou. Loid entendeu. 

Ela não estava mais agitada, assim era melhor. Loid estava sereno, ele sabia o que fazer, como encerrar, até que Yor voltou a falar, seus olhos grudados nos lábios do marido.

_ Beijos têm outros gostos? _ Yor franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. Ela não tinha gostado do café. E por mais constrangedor que tenha sido a pergunta, vinda de uma mulher de vinte e sete anos, Yor achou, naquele momento, que era válido.

Loid pensou por um momento. O olhar indo para longe de Yor. Ele inclinou-se em direção a mesa da sala, mas uma das mãos de Yor agarrou o suéter dele e o trouxe de volta para ela. Mais perto que antes. Loid a encarou, o olhar preocupado quase implorando para que ele não encerrasse tudo. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Ele alcançaria o que queria mesmo que ela estivesse o prendendo, com apenas uma mão. 

Loid alcançou a balinha. A desembrulhou sob o olhar atento de Yor e a colocou na boca. Quando voltou a olhar para sua esposa, ela tinha um olhar ardente e uma expressão confusa. O sorriso insistia em brincar nos lábios do espião.

_ Quer um pouco? _ O sorriso se espalhou quando, com uma expressão séria Yor se inclinou na direção dele.

O beijo foi longo. Profundo. E calmo. E só acabou quando Loid deixou a balinha na boca de Yor. Se separaram respirando pesadamente. Yor já estava com os olhos abertos, ela não conhecia as regras de etiqueta de um beijo. Então ela viu a expressão do marido ao beijá-la. Olhos fechados, expressões diversas que Yor as nomeou com tanta facilidade que poderia estar delirando. Loid demorou alguns segundos para abrir os dele, pressionando os lábios como que se saboreasse. E isso foi o fim.

Aquilo era demais para Yor. Então a iluminação caiu sobre ela. Tudo não passava de um sonho. Era a única explicação plausível. Ela estava tão serena com aquele pensamento, que quando Loid abriu os olhos Yor já tinha se erguido com um sorriso nos lábios, inchados e borrados, o espião percebeu. Loid olhou confuso para a mulher em pé com um sorriso no rosto vermelho.

_ Obrigada. _ A voz de Yor saiu baixa, rouca mas não tremeu como ela estava tremendo. As pernas bambas a obrigaram a se apoiar no sofá. _ Ãn, boa noite… _ Ela se virou para seu quarto, mas antes sussurrou: _ … Loid! 

Enquanto Yor se firmava, Loid pensava furiosamente se tinha feito algo de errado. Ela parecia estar apreciando tanto quanto ele. O que diabos tinha ocorrido? Ela não gostou do beijo? Ele tinha á tocado em algum lugar que ela não gostou? Não. Ele não a tinha tocado, se certificou disso quando a beijou. O máximo tinha sido uma carícia na nuca e no pescoço. Um gemido violento o sacudiu. Será que ele deveria tê-la tocado? Ele xingou baixinho. Yor o deixava confuso demais!

Ele a olhou, ela mal tinha saído da sala. Se apaiava na parede num claro esforço para se manter em pé. E foi nesse momento que Loid se lembrou. Sua bala. Yor ainda estava com a balinha dele. E ela já tinha comido a dela junto de Ania.

Yor se odiava por não conseguir se equilibrar no maldito salto. Ela deveria andar descalça em casa. Embora parte dela sabia que não era esse o problema. A balinha ainda se movia em sua boca, lentamente. Um lembrete claro que contradizia sua iluminação de tudo não passar de um sonho.

_ Yor! _ Loid chamou e o corpo dela travou no lugar, um gritinho baixo escapando com o susto.

_ S-sim? _ Ela mal se virou e Loid estava em cima dela. Sério, alto, lindo. 

_ Minha balinha. _ Yor inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sem entender. _ Você não me devolveu minha bala. _ Loid explicou num tom baixo, se aproximando dela e a firmando com uma mão na cintura. A postura deixava claro que não iria deixá-la ir.

Yor poderia sair dali. Mas estava tão surpresa que mal respirava. Loid não esperou uma reação positiva. Ele tomou de novo os lábios de Yor, do mesmo modo que acabara de fazer, sua língua achou a balinha e a roubou. Estava finalizado. O ar ardendo em seus pulmões.

Loid viu o choque de Yor. E um sorriso no mínimo provocativo a saudou.

_ Você já comeu a sua. _ Ele disse calmamente, o braço envolta na cintura de Yor. Ele pretendia retirar ele dali, estava sendo evasivo demais… mesmo depois de tudo. Mas as mãos de Yor se fecharam na sua camisa o impedindo de se afastar, para seu completo prazer. 

_ Você roubou? _ Yor perguntou meio sorrindo, meio aborrecida. 

_ É minha. _ Eles pareciam crianças. Mas não importava, cada um tinha seus motivos para estar naquele casamento, seja para guardar seus segredos ou por conveniência. E com a bala não era diferente, cada um queria por seus próprios motivos. _ Você já- Uhn!....

Loid foi surpreendido quando Yor puxou sua nuca e grudou sua boa na dele. Ela não tinha a experiência dele, mas tinha aprendido com ele como conseguir o que queria. Mas a altura de Loid era um problema e mesmo surpreso ele sabia o que ela estava tentando. Eles tropeçaram, giraram, andaram até as costas de Yor se chocar em algo. Eles se separaram e Loid queria provocar a esposa, mas não conseguiu e os lábios dele foram pressionados de novo. Mas o homem não estava certo se ela estava ainda tentando roubar a bala.

E Yor realmente se esqueceu da balinha. Mas a altura a incomodava, ela colocou as mãos nos ombros do marido e usou sua força e corpo para fazê-lo abaixar. Os lábios não se separando por muito tempo. 

Loid se rendeu de propósito sob a força de sua esposa. Ele abaixou até seus joelhos tocarem o chão. Yor soltou um suspiro satisfeito e agarrou os cabelos loiros, inclinando o corpo sob o de Loid e fazendo a cabeça dele seguir para trás. Loid se distraiu, suas descendo para as pernas e subindo para os quadris de sua esposa. Suas línguas dançaram e Yor roubou a bala.

Loid demorou um minuto inteiro para se recuperar. Yor estava acima dele. Os olhos cintilavam como dois rubis, os lábios inchados dos puxões e das pressões que os dele fizeram. Os cabelos negros caíam sobre ele como uma cortina.

Yor sentiu a bala mais fina do que da primeira vez. Mas ela se concentrou na expressão de Loid. Os olhos brilhavam, os cabelos para trás, os lábios e ao redor da boca vermelhos. Estava assim antes? Ele estava de joelhos. Parte de Yor se deliciou com isso, uma pontada abaixo de seu baixo ventre a fez perder uma respiração.

Loid também sentiu um aperto doloroso em suas calças. A expressão de Yor o estava deixando excitado. O espião estava se deixando levar, e isso não era bom. Um espião não deveria se deixar levar, tudo em sua vida era previamente calculado. Mas quando foi que algo tinha saído como ele planejou desde que essa missão começou? Yor e Ania eram um desafio diário. Quando Loid começava a se acostumar com os padrões da esposa e da filha, elas de repente mudavam ou faziam algo, fazendo ele repetir todo o processo.

Mesmo agora com Yor.

Desde de quando ela tinha esse lado dominador? E por que Loid estava apreciando tanto? 

No mínimo não deveria ser surpresa, uma vez que Yor era uma mulher adulta. Ela tinha suas necessidades. Assim como ele. E claramente nenhuma delas tinham sido atendidas graças a ela ser responsável por seu irmão e trabalhar para sustentar os dois após a morte dos pais. 

Aqui estava Twilight, vestido de Loid Folger, um espião, com uma missão que não incluía saciar os seus e nem os desejos de sua esposa. Se ele cedesse, e Deus sabia que ele estava por um fio, ele a machucaria mais ainda quando toda aquela falsa família se separasse. Loid concordava com Yuri Briar, Yor merecia felicidade por tudo que ela tinha renunciado em nome da família. E ele não poderia dar isso a ela. Não importava qual fosse o pensamento dela a respeito disso. Ela nunca saberia de todo modo. Loid Folger morreria em algum acidente. Twilight seguiria para outra missão e se alguma coisa ficaria para Yor e Ania lembrarem dele, seriam apenas lembranças. E se era tudo o que ele poderia deixar para elas em troca de uma paz frágil um pouco mais longa, ele estava satisfeito. 

Mas no momento satisfação estava num nível mais carnal. E sua filha e cunhado não precisavam saber disso. Wise não precisava saber disso. O maldito Desmond não precisava saber disso. 

Mas Twilight saberia. Ele levaria aquela dor agonizante como uma marca. Ele ergueu o corpo, sua boca alcançou o pescoço de Yor. Um gemido trêmulo deixou os lábios dela, tão perto de seu ouvido que ele grunhiu. Ele alcançou sua boca com sede. Yor não ofereceu uma batalha apropriada do que ela demonstrou momentos antes e o espião conseguiu a bala de volta e a engoliu, se afastando logo em seguida. Yor olhou espantada, fogo dançando em seus olhos.

_ V-você en-engoliu?...

Loid colou sua testa na dela e sorriu quando seu corpo gritou por mais. Seu rosto se torceu em agonia. Mas ele se afastou, colocou uma máscara e sorriu.

_ Prometo trazer outra para você. _ Ele sussurrou para que ninguém escutasse. Planos correndo por sua mente. Yor não escondeu a expressão de decepção. Ela entendeu que acabou. Agora tinha acabado.

Ele riu. Era melhor que nada. Eles se afastaram sem jeito. Yor passou as mãos pelos os cabelos, Loid fechou as mãos em punhos apertados. O silêncio pairou entre eles. Nenhum deles sabendo como terminar adequadamente. Yor olhou para o perfil do marido, o coração ainda bombeando descontroladamente sangue em seus ouvidos. Ela fechou os olhos, era hora de voltar ao papel, seja lá qual fosse.

_ Hum, boa noite… Loid. _ Ela se virou para ir para o quarto mas parou ao ouvir ele a chamar.

_ Durma bem. _ Ele sorriu. E Yor não estava certa se dormiria, mas sorriu de volta.

Quando a porta se fechou Loid soltou o pesado suspiro. Ele recolheu as xícaras, as lavou e desligou as luzes. Ele não dormiria bem sem um banho gelado. E estava duvidando de que interromper o que quer que fosse acontecer tinha sido uma decisão boa. Mas foi a certa. Yor merecia alguém duradouro, presente. Ela e Ania, mereciam alguém que não fosse magoá-las no final. Afinal…

O homem era um espião. Ele tinha uma missão. Tinha renunciado nome, futuro e família, pela a paz. E ele alcançaria seus objetivos, viveria nas sombras e continuaria dando seu sangue para que outras pessoas pudessem construir um futuro brilhante. Pessoas como Yor e Ania, viverem felizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem! 
> 
> O final não era para ser tão dramático, mas estamos falando de um espião!


End file.
